Never Let You Go
by paynesgrey
Summary: Rose loved the Doctor and only loved him more as they went on more adventures. She reflects on her relationship with him and how he feels about her.


AN: Written for public_call 2019 for ANGSWIN for her request for Rose/Nine. One-shot.

* * *

Never Let You Go

Rose regained consciousness first. She blinked open her eyes and realized she was flat on her back, and the memory was fuzzy on what had actually happened to her. She noticed the ceiling first, the sterile grey and black geometric shapes in a spaceship, and it came back to her on where she was.

She sat up with a start, "Doctor!" She looked around in a panic, and felt some relief when she realized that he was next to her, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. She crawled over to him, suddenly aware that her body ached and her muscles were sore.

"Doctor…" She tried to rouse him, but he still slept like a baby, showing no response to her voice.

Rose hoped he wasn't damaged internally anywhere and that he would finally wake up so they could get out of here.

Her memory was fuzzy, but it started coming back to her in puzzle pieces that fit together from beginning to end. The TARDIS had brought them here when they intended on going somewhere fun, a planet full of rich merchandise, beautiful clothes and crafts, and the most expertly skilled paintings and sculptures in this galaxy.

Instead, the TARDIS had other plans, and they ended up landing on a planet that needed serious assistance unmasking a sham government and machinations to enslave a population by an outside, interplanetary con artist.

Thankfully, the Doctor and Rose had bested him, setting light to the fallacy of the government and putting the fate of the planet back into the people's hands. Though it seemed the con artist had one last trick up his sleeve, and he had rigged his space helmet to let out a pulsing, bright light that temporarily blinded them and the authorities so he could escape. They were still on the docking bay where the TARDIS was settled and managed to hit the edge of the blinding wave. Rose imagined everyone else was alright, but their criminal had gotten away and was probably long gone.

Now she just needed to get the Doctor to wake up so they could get back on the TARDIS and set off for their original plans.

Rose reached out her hand, ready to rustle the Doctor awake, but she hesitated. She looked him over, his serene sleeping face and his lean, nimble body. She ran a light caress down the lapel of his leather jacket, and she stopped her fingers from sliding inside the seam to caress the smoothness of his shirt over his chest.

Come on, Rose, don't be a creeper… she thought to herself, not giving into the impulse to molest the Doctor in his sleep. She took a moment of reflection just staring at him, realizing how much she adored this man. Of course, he wasn't her boyfriend; he was much more than that. She didn't know what to call him, but it was obvious how she felt about him.

Her life had improved since she had met him, and she would never go back and change a thing. She was so grateful the Doctor was in her life now, and as they spent more time together and went on more adventures, he seemed to cherish her too.

What was she to him? She's heard him tell others that he only ever needed Rose. He had Rose, so he needed no one and nothing else. He only took the best traveling with him, and that meant that he considered Rose the best. He had held her hand, whether they were running from danger or even in moments of peace.

The Doctor would kiss her forehead, pull her into random hugs, and look at her in a long moment that his expression would go beyond friendship. He never outright said that he loved her, but they way they cared for each other meant something more than words.

Perhaps there were no words to describe them.

And when Rose would look into his blue eyes, the darkest of storms that clouded them would fade away, becoming as clear as a serene sky.

Rose suddenly noticed that the Doctor's eyelids were moving, and a large grin stretched across her face. She leaned over him, close enough to his nose and whispered, "Doctor, are you awake…?"

He stood still, refusing to wake for her, and Rose giggled. "Well, then," she whispered again. "I guess I'll have to tickle you awake."

She saw him suck in a gasp, still keeping up the facade that he was asleep. Rose couldn't handle it anymore, and she burst out laughing. She nudged his shoulder and a large grin stretched over his face. His eyes were still closed, but the more Rose laughed, the less likely it was convincing that he was asleep.

"Oh, come on, Doctor!" Rose said, nudging his shoulder again. "You can't fool me."

He laughed finally, his eyes opening as he shot upward to sit and met her at her level. He looked into her eyes and Rose saw that love for her again. She laughed in her hands.

The Doctor yawned loudly, exaggerating his tiredness. Rose rolled her eyes. "Ah, I'm so tired. How long was I out?"

"Oh, come on, you don't expect me to believe that?" Rose said, and she gave him a skeptical look. "How long were you really awake, anyway?"

"Ah, well long enough to realize someone was groping me in my sleep," The Doctor said, nudging her playfully. Rose's cheeks colored from embarrassment.

"Was not! I was...was, just trying to wake you," Rose said, looking away from his piercing blue eyes. He continued to grin at her, and she was sure he didn't believe a word of what she said.

"Then what was all that staring?" he challenged her, and Rose appeared even guiltier.

"I just...well, I was just thinking how peaceful you looked," Rose said. "It would have been a shame to wake you up."

"Ah," the Doctor said, and he stood up and held is hand out to her to help her off the floor. She took it, and when she stood by his side, he didn't release her hand. He pulled her close to him and she leaned against his side, smelling his scent and feeling the smooth leather against her face.

"Looks like that con artist got away," the Doctor said. "Tsk, onto the next planet to swindle."

"Hrmm," Rose said, and she shot the Doctor a conspiratorial grin. "Maybe we should go after him, I mean, before he does anymore harm."

The Doctor raised a single eyebrow as he couldn't buy her suggestion. "What about visiting that planet with all the shopping and paintings? You seemed really annoyed when the TARDIS brought us here to help out."

"Yeah, well, it can wait, can't it?" Rose said. "Besides, the more we got involved here, the more I wanted to help these people. I don't think I can just sit by when this could happen to someone else. And what if we aren't there to stop it? Lots of people could get hurt."

The Doctor watched her with fondness, and he seemed rather proud of her response.

"I was just going to say the same thing," he said, reaching out and pulling her head close to him. Rose felt a shiver run down her back as he leaned in and kissed her forehead affectionately. She wished he would have the courage to kiss her in another way, but for now, this kiss was enough.

He drew away for a moment and caught her gaze. He was so close to her face, Rose could feel his warm breath. She licked her lips and became lost in his eyes.

"Well, what do you say, Rose? Up for rescuing some more people?" he asked.

"What are we waiting for?" she said, trying to sound strong but her words came out more breathless than she intended.

"That's my girl," he said, his tone softer. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips, granting her deepest wish. Rose gaped in surprise, but she didn't have time to register the feelings that he'd stirred with that one gesture.

The Doctor was already pulling her along toward the TARDIS, and he only released her hand for a moment to open the TARDIS door. When it creaked open, he took her hand again, and Rose was still speechless, her lips still burning from his kiss.

When he pulled her inside with him, he tossed a look over his shoulder and winked at her. So she joined him at the center console of the ship and grinned back at him, ready for their next adventure.

Her heart wouldn't settle down as she watched him. She didn't want it to. If this was love, then she never wanted to let go.

END


End file.
